<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hide Your Heart Away by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191089">Hide Your Heart Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Ironman 2 snapshot, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Needs a Hug, M/M, Palladium Poisoning, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tells Rhodey about his brush with death...and needless to say, Rhodey doesn’t take it well. Because of this, their bond suffers.</p><p>Snapshot takes place after All I Know Is Darling, I was Made for Loving You</p><p> </p><p>Febuwhump Day #13 Prompt: Hiding Injury</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Roberta Rhodes, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hide Your Heart Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This can be read alone, but I suggest you read the original to get a feel of what’s going on!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?” Rhodey barged into Tony’s workshop and turned Tony’s chair around so the brunette was facing him. “Pepper calls me this morning saying something is up with you, then I hear that you have been attacked on a racetrack, and somewhere in between coming home, you make a stop at Russia. What the hell Tones?”</p><p>“Contrary to popular belief, I do know what I’m doing.” Tony responded, and Rhodey shook his head. </p><p>“This whole gunslinger act, you don’t have to do it alone. That’s why I’m here. I’m your soulmate Tones. What is yours is mine, and what is mine is yours. That includes your heart and your secrets.”</p><p>“You don’t want my heart.” </p><p>A flicker of anger passed Rhodey’s eyes before he spoke again. “I have loved you since freshman year, you know that. Why would you say that?” His voice was firm but had a hint of pleading, a small bit of fear that Tony hated hearing. </p><p>“Just trust me Rhodey. Everything’s gonna work out exactly the way it’s supposed to.” </p><p>Rhodey shook his head and turned around so his back was facing Tony. “Why Tony? Just tell me what is wrong and we’ll figure it out! Together.” </p><p>“There’s nothing you can do.” Tony spun his chair around so he was bending over his workbench again. </p><p>Huffing, Rhodey practically stomped up the stairs and despite the almost soundproof ceiling, Tony could hear the echoes of Rhodey’s angry shuffling. </p><p>—</p><p>“Tony. Come up for breakfast.” Rhodey didn’t greet him with a kiss like usual and his voice was firm. “Nah. I got about a billion projects that Pep needs me to do, I got a suit to upgrade, and am too busy-“</p><p>“Pepper would want you to eat.” Rhodey kept his voice light, but he was close to exploding with anger. Usually, Rhodey didn’t get to this point unless Tony had put himself in danger, or he hadn’t slept in over a week. But this tone had never been directed at <i>him</i> and Tony couldn’t help but wince.</p><p>“Sorry honeybear, no can do.”</p><p>“Tony.” Rhodey’s voice was strained and Tony waved him off without looking back.</p><p>—</p><p>“Rhodey, where are you?” Pepper’s voice ran through Rhodey’s car and a stressed hand found its way onto Rhodey’s face. </p><p>“What has Tony done?”</p><p>“He’s throwing himself a birthday party.”</p><p>“He hates his birthday.” </p><p>“Yeah well, right now he’s using a stripper pole with his suit and repulsing the watermelons.”</p><p>Rhodey didn’t even bother to pull off the road. Without moving his foot, he made an u-turn on the road. If Tony had been with him, he would have been yelling about the brakes, but right now, Rhodey couldn’t care. </p><p>-- </p><p>Rhodey knew that right now he looked like an angry father with a petulant child, but he honestly couldn't care less right now. </p><p>Tony of course, who hated the silence, spoke first. “Look, I know you’re mad at me-”</p><p>Rhodey cut Tony off with a wave of the hand. “You have no idea Tony. I’m not mad. I’m <i>pissed</i>.” Rhodey sent Tony a glare that could burn down a forest. “I promise you, I’ve never been this angry in my goddamn life.”</p><p>“Rhodey-you gotta underst-”</p><p>“Cut the bullshit.” Rhodey growled, and Tony quickly shut his mouth. “I know I’ve been gone. I know it’s not easy to contact me. But when the hell were you going to tell me you were dying? What, were you just gonna let me come home one day to find you not here? Tell me, what was this plan that you had all figured out?”</p><p>Tony was silent, and Rhodey waited for a response. “Please Rhodey, please, just yell at me and get this over with.”</p><p>“We both know yelling at you is as effective yelling at a stone wall.” </p><p>“But it would be a hell of a lot easier.”</p><p>“For who, you? What would it be like, tell me Tony! Would it be a relief, like the party was? Would it be a way to get out your emotions? Like fighting me was? How would that make this easier?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to fight you!”</p><p>“I wasn’t the one putting a whole house of people in danger!” Rhodey took a deep breath and then faced Tony with a calmer manner than before. “Tony I’m just trying to understand why, what happened.”</p><p>“I told you. I was dying. That’s it. You cannot solve this by barging in and trying to carry me away from reality!”</p><p>“I’m just trying to protect-“</p><p>“Did it ever occur to you that I’m not the teenager with braces anymore? I’m an adult Rhodey!”</p><p>“An adult who says dying is just a day to day experience.” </p><p>“I’m sick of this Rhodey! I’m sick of being treated like I’m still 15 years old! I know what I did, and I know why I did it! Come back when you can treat me like a goddamn adult!” </p><p>--</p><p>Three hours later, after mindless flying in the suit, Rhodey emerged out of his suit. </p><p>“Mama.”</p><p>“Rhodey! What are you doing here?” Roberta asked, with a pleased smile on her face. Rhodey could only grimace. </p><p>“Did you see the news?”</p><p>“About you and Tony? Yeah, the whole neighborhood did. The media sure likes to twist a story.”</p><p>Rhodey felt like crying. “They didn’t twist the story Mama.”</p><p>--</p><p>“Start from the beginning James.” Mama prompted, and that was it took for Rhodey to break down sobbing. </p><p>“He-he-he was <i>dying</i> momma.” Rhodey tried in vain to control his breathing, but it felt like he was drowning, while being sucked into a thousand storms, each one shattering his heart a little more. </p><p>“And-and, he didn’t trust me enough to tell me.”</p><p>That was the root of it, wasn’t it? It wasn’t that Tony had blown up the house, it wasn’t about the fact that Tony had recklessly endangered his own life multiple times over the span of a day. It was that Tony had hid from him, had broken the trust of their bond. “It hurts momma. It hurts so much.”</p><p>-- </p><p>Rhodey heaved as another bolt of pain overtook his chest. What was going on? Why could he feel his soulmark physically burning? </p><p>A surge of terror went through his body-was he losing his soulmark? He had heard stories, people's soumarks would burn and scab until nothing was left except a faded scar of a once prominent mark. </p><p>That couldn't happen-right? It was him and Tony till the end, it had been that way forever, and that wasn't going to change. At least, Rhodey didn’t want that to happen. Sure, he was mad, he was pissed, and angry, but underneath all of that, he was <i>hurt</i>. Hurt that Tony wouldn’t tell him that he was dying, hurt that Tony essentially would’ve left him alone <i>not knowing</i> what had happened to his husband. </p><p>Rhodey raised his head so he was eye level with himself in their mirror, eyes focused on the bed behind him. The same bed where Rhodey had shared some of the best moments with Tony, the one that they had so many memories in. It was wrong. He shouldn’t be in his room alone. Not without his soulmate next to him. This wasn’t a room where he sought refuge from his soulmate, it was where he had loved Tony. And the truth was that he didn’t want it to end. He’d get over his pain. He always did. But he <i>could not</i> lose Tony. Not again. Not like this. His heart clenched in his chest. If this was death, it was worse than Rhodey had expected.</p><p>“James, are you okay?” Terrence, sounding worried, came in to see his son. </p><p>“I-I-I think I’m losing my mark.” Rhodey managed to whisper, before he felt himself collapse. </p><p>--</p><p>Back in Malibu, Tony was sprawled out on the bed. Usually, he’d dedicate this time to snuggling, or working on a project in Rhodey’s arms, while talking all the while, but Rhodey wasn’t here and Tony couldn’t think straight.</p><p>“Jarvis, buddy?”</p><p>“Calling Ms. Potts sir.” Jarvis hastily, at least for an AI of his creation, spoke. </p><p>--</p><p>“Tony! Oh god, Tony!” Pepper hurried in, still in her pajamas. She had come right after Jarvis had called her. She knew things between them were bad, but she didn’t imagine this. </p><p>“He left. He left me.” Tony sobbed into his pillow, and Pepper stopped stroking his hair to fully process the words. </p><p>“Tony, you’re burning up.” Pepper stated when she finally found the ability to speak. “Roll over, please?”</p><p>Obediently, Tony did so and Pepper saw what she had feared, Tony’s mark seemed to be burning hotter than the rest of his body. “Let's get you in the shower, can you do that?”</p><p>Suddenly, on top of the burning, Tony began to shake, his body full of terror. “No. No. No. Water. No.”</p><p>“Hey, shhh, it’s okay. No water. No water Tony, I’m going to grab a washcloth, okay Tony?”</p><p>Pepper chastised herself as she dampened the washcloth with cold water. She should’ve known that without Rhodey, Tony would never get under the shower head. It had taken weeks after Afghanistan for Tony to take a full shower, and he only ever did it when Rhodey was in the house or with him. He still couldn’t stand the steady stream of water on his face. </p><p>“Jarvis. Call Rhodey. I don’t care what blackout protocol he has on. He’s supposed to be here.” </p><p>--</p><p>Rhodey didn’t sleep. He was listless, and even with a cold shower, cloths, and the AC on, he was on the verge of breathing fire. Suddenly, a thought shook him with pure fear. If he was feeling like this, Tony’s pain, with the <i>actual</i> arc reactor, would be deliberating. </p><p>As if on cue, Jarvis, who was staying silent in Rhodey’s watch, suddenly brought a hologram of Pepper. </p><p>“I don’t know what happened between you two Rhodey, but Tony needs you. It’s not getting better.” </p><p>The hologram closed and Roberta, who had been holding Rhodey while reading a book, gave James a questioning look. “It’s your choice.”</p><p>Rhodey paused then gave him mom a small, sad smile, “I’m gonna choose Tony. Always. You know that. I know that.”</p><p>Roberta only nodded, “You and him, it’s scientific law by this point.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t go that far. Our marks-”</p><p>“Will stay, if you fight for them.” </p><p>--</p><p>Jarvis, despite his worry about his creator, had been adamantly against Rhodey piloting the armor, and instead auto piloted it, all while Rhodey fought the self loathing in his mind.</p><p>“Jarvis, status?”</p><p>“Four minutes sir. Tony is the same as thirty seconds ago.”</p><p>“I should’ve never-” Rhodey choked, and then ordered Jarvis to pull up live streaming of Tony’s room. “If-if, he hears my voice, w-would it help Jarvis?”</p><p>“I cannot be sure.” Jarvis’ rather nervous voice said. “I have put more power in the thrusters. You will be there in thirty seconds. The landing will however, be rocky.”</p><p>“I don’t care Jarvis.”</p><p>--</p><p>Jarvis seemed to know that he wasn’t supposed to announce Rhodey’s arrival, and instead kept a live feed in front of Rhodey as the man ran down the halls to his bedroom. </p><p>When he entered the room, he was taken aback by the sight. Pepper was leaning over Tony, strawberry red hair disheveled, as she tried to coax him enough to place a wet washcloth on his skin. Tony was adamantly refusing, and tears were running down his face. </p><p>“No water! Rhodey!”</p><p>It was then that Rhodey couldn’t take it any longer. In two long strides, he closed the gap between him and Tony. Pepper looked surprised to see him, but Tony’s face was the only thing Rhodey could focus on. "Tones, shh, it's okay baby. I'm right here." Rhodey whispered as he sat down on their bed and brushed the hair out of Tony's face.</p><p>"Rhodey?" Tony whispered when his eyes fluttered open. </p><p>"Right here, Tones." Rhodey whispered back, laying down so he was right next to Tony. Pepper seemed to sense that it was her cue to leave, and the next time Rhodey looked up, the redhead was gone. </p><p>"What's happening? I-I don't wanna loose-" </p><p>Tony began to claw at his chest and Rhodey could feel the tears falling, but with his face right next to Tony's, he wasn't sure whose tears they were. "Please, Rhodey!" Tony cried, curling up in a ball and shaking. The sobs shook his entire body and Rhodey wanted nothing else but to curl up and comfort Tony and take away the pain. But all he could do was watch as Tony cried tears of agony.</p><p>His own chest burnt, but he was sure that was <i>nothing</i> compared to Tony’s own chest, and Rhodey took on the task of caring for Tony. </p><p>“Hey honey, I’m gonna put this cloth on you, okay? It’s wet, but I’m right here.” Rhodey whispered, and this time, Tony only nodded dumbly. </p><p>As Rhodey ran a gentle hand over Tony’s face, he realized how much of him was filled with guilt. After just dropping everything and leaving him, Tony still trusted him enough to let him cover his body with a layer of cool water. Tony put his entire life in the hands of Rhodey, and what had Rhodey done? Caused Tony so much pain that his chest was burning from the inside out. </p><p>--</p><p>When Rhodey woke up, his chest still hurt, but barely to the degree that it had yesterday. He was hurt but not surprised that Tony wasn’t in bed with him. Of course Tony wasn’t. Rhodey didn’t deserve that. Not after yesterday. </p><p>“Hey.” Pepper greeted him, when Rhodey walked out to the kitchen, out of her pajamas and dressed down in a pair of leggings and what Rhodey was pretty sure was Tony’s old sweatshirt. </p><p>“You never left did you?” Rhodey asked knowingly. Pepper only shook her head and filled another coffee cup. </p><p>“What I saw, I’ve never seen Tony like that.” Pepper averted her gaze. “I wasn’t sure if you would come back. It looked like you had just left.”</p><p>“I went to my parents.” Rhodey felt the need to justify himself with the look Pepper was giving him, “I know how it looks Pep. I know, but I'm not going to say sorry for leaving because if I didn’t I don’t know how much more I would’ve hurt Tony.”</p><p>Pepper gave him a hard stare, “Either way Rhodey, you hurt him, and there’s no going back. You left him when he was dying.”</p><p>“He wasn’t dying. Natasha gave him the injection-&lt;.p&gt;

</p><p>Pepper gave him a glare. “Oh my god. You don’t know, do you?”

</p><p>“Don’t know what Pepper?” Rhodey’s voice rose, and suddenly, he felt like he couldn’t breathe again.

</p><p>“That injection was temporary. To live, Tony has to figure something else out.” Pepper paused. “You were losing your soulbond. Tony was losing his soulbond <i>and</i> his life.”</p><p>With that, Pepper left the room, and Rhodey sat at the kitchen island confused and overwhelmed. <i>Tony had been actively dying</i>? Why wasn’t he told about this? Oh, wait, because he acted like an asshole when he thought Tony’s life <i>had</i> been in danger, and likely Tony didn’t want to alarm him that death was still very imminent. </p><p>--</p><p>“Jarvis, I know that is the code, let me in.” Rhodey tried for the 5th time. “I am not a clone. I just want to see Tony.”</p><p>“Sir has asked that no one be let in, and especially stressed that you were not allowed in.” Jarvis answered, his tone firm and emotionless, something Rhodey had never heard from the AI, at least, not directed to himself. </p><p>So instead, leaning on the stairs, feeling the weight of the guilt on himself, Rhodey watched through the glass as Tony’s hand fiddled with the tools, as the man he loved drank cups of chlorophyll. He watched as Tony took a hammer to a suit, in a fit of rage. He watched as holograms surrounded Tony, as his husband destroyed his lab and began the creation of some new project. </p><p>When he inquired about what Tony was creating, Jarvis’ answer was a terse, “A new core.”</p><p>And that had been it. Now not only was Pepper mad at him, not only had he hurt Tony, but the AI which he had helped create, who he had taught, was mad at him too. With those thoughts, he drifted to sleep, leaning against the glass, visions of Tony filling his mind.</p><p>--</p><p>Tony had snuck to the kitchen and was stocking up on food when Rhodey came up the stairs. He knew he couldn’t hide, and he knew that they could only avoid each other for so long.</p><p>But Rhodey didn’t say anything, and stretched himself on the couch and wrapped himself in a blanket despite them both knowing that his chest was still burning. </p><p>“You are dying.” </p><p>Rhodey’s words were a statement, his voice gravel. No emotion showed on his face and Tony didn’t know how to respond, except to reassure him that he was trying.</p><p>“I think I have an idea. I found some archives.”</p><p>“You never told me.”</p><p>“I just found the archives now Rhodey.” Tony answered, setting down his snacks. He was exhausted. Between the gala and today, he had been working non stop. And it’s not like he could rest, he still had his own heart to fix. But more than anything, his emotional exhaustion was at an all time high and he just wanted to stop.</p><p>“You said Natasha injected you, with a concoction to stop the poisoning.” Rhodey faced Tony, and didn’t even try to hide the agony in his voice. “You failed to mention that it was a temporary measure.”</p><p>“Rhodey-“</p><p>“Please Tony.” Rhodey begged. “Be honest with me, I am gonna lose you?” </p><p>Tony shuffled and opened his mouth to speak, and only closed it again. He had lied to Rhodey before, or at least, omitted vital information. He wouldn’t do that again. </p><p>“There’s a 67% chance of this working in my favor.” Tony admitted. “But the odds have never been in my favor, so yeah, you could lose me.”</p><p>“He already lost you.” Pepper declared, marching into the room, this time dressed in sharp business clothes, but still shooting daggers Rhodey’s direction. “Tony, if anyone can defeat the odds it will be you. But I’m not sure if that will solve the soulbond.”</p><p>Tony was good at reading a room. Really good, even if he hid it behind a well molded mask. And he could see with ease that Pepper was upset with Rhodey. However, his husband just seemed to take it, and didn't even glance at Pepper. What had happened to him?</p><p>“It’s not Rhodey’s fault Pep.” </p><p>“Like hell it isn’t. He should’ve-“</p><p>“Natasha told you because she’s your friend.” Tony interjected, “I told Rhodey I had been dying. I didn’t tell him that it was still in my body.”</p><p>“I know it’s not my place. I know that. I’m not a part of your bond. But Tony, he <i>left</i> you! You should’ve told us, but he should’ve been more-“</p><p>“Caring? Supportive? Loving? Understanding? Calm?” Rhodey broke in, still not looking at Pepper. Instead he was looking at Tony. Actually, it seemed as if he was looking <i>through</i> Tony. “I know Pepper. I know it. I knew I flew off the hook, but <i>please</i> don’t rub it in.” </p><p>Rhodey sounded so...off. Tony couldn't even word it. He knew James’ Rhodes face and every wrinkle. But he had never seen his husband like this, utterly devastated and detached.</p><p>“Pep, I think Honeybear and I need to talk. Alone.”</p><p>Pepper looked hesitant but finally gave in and then faced Rhodey. “I haven’t forgiven you yet, even if Tony has.”</p><p>“I know Pepper.” Rhodey sighed, and then Pepper left.</p><p>—</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Rhodey said, as soon as Pepper was out of earshot. 

</p><p>Rhodey and Tony, like all married couples, had their share of fights. That was bound to happen when you lived with someone, and soulbonds made the fights more heated, more intense. But they had always apologized, and always made up. But never, in all the years of marriage, had Tony heard Rhodey as beaten up as right now.</p><p>“You’re not totally to blame Rhodey. I messed up too. And I’m really honest to god sorry.”</p><p>Rhodey slid over on the couch, as if to make room for Tony, and tried to discreetly wipe his eyes. </p><p>“Honey, no, look at me. Please don’t hide.” Tony murmured, plopping himself next to Rhodey. </p><p>Rhodey clenched his fists before he finally spoke. “I was so afraid. I was terrified. I thought I was gonna lose you.”</p><p>Before Tony could respond, he found himself the subject of a bone crushing hug, and he didn’t need any persuasion to lean in and savor the feeling. </p><p>“We’ve got a lot to talk about, but I love you Tony. If I ever made you think-“</p><p>“I love you Rhodey. Loved you this whole time.” </p><p>—</p><p>That night, when Tony and Rhodey stumbled into bed, they finally felt peaceful. They had created a new element, which in turn had saved Tony’s life. It took some time, but they had always had a groove, so getting back into it was like falling back into a habit. It was scientific nature. </p><p>Soon though, their conversation turned somber. “Where did you go, when you left?”</p><p>Rhodey glanced at Tony, who was curled up into him, and he only sighed. “I went to my parents.” </p><p>“Was Nettie there?”</p><p>“No. Thank god. She would’ve murdered me.” It was silent for a moment. “It wasn’t right. Being there without you in the house. Nothing felt right. You were supposed with momma in the kitchen, or with dad out back. Our bed was empty. I never want that again.”</p><p>“Is momma mad at me?” Tony asked, and he became a little more stiff in Rhodey’s arms, as if he was preparing for the worst. </p><p>“She is definitely not happy that the news was right for once, and she’s not happy that she didn’t know about the poisoning, but no, Momma doesn’t get like that.”</p><p>“Rhodey, I’ve gotta tell you something. Please don’t get angry.”</p><p>“You’re not dying still, right?” Rhodey asked, fear clouding his eyes again. </p><p>“No, not dying.” Tony shrugged. “But it’s not good.” </p><p>“Tony, you can tell me.” </p><p>“When you went home, I stopped drinking the chlorophyll. I-I thought you had left. For good. So I figured it wouldn’t be bad to…”</p><p>“Die?” Rhodey filled in the blank and Tony didn’t say anything. But he didn’t refute it either. </p><p>“And I wasn’t sure if you-if you-wanted my mark on your skin for the rest of your life, so I tried to disconnect the bond.”</p><p>“Tony.” Rhodey shifted so he could look into Tony’s eyes, and held his face in his hands. “There’s not a world where I don’t want your mark. There’s not a world that I would be that mad with you. I know I said I was pissed, but Tony,” Rhodey strained his voice, “You’re my <i>soulmate</i>. And even if I was still mad right now, I would still wear your mark. Because I can’t stop loving you.”</p><p>Tony gave Rhodey a small smile when Rhodey wiped a tear off his face. “I know. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, that’s why it hurt so much, breaking the bond.”</p><p>“I’m glad it hurt. Because it didn’t have time to break. Tony, I was made for loving you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the element Tony discovered, fun fact, was almost named badassium, and I’m mad that we didn’t get that. </p><p>  <a href="https://tumblr.com/blog/eylle9">Eylle9’s Tumblr! (aka the beta)</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>